Lo que significas para mí
by Ryugan Mikazuki
Summary: Te Amo Chizuru y no importa si aun no te has dado cuenta, te lo diré, algún día, hoy me conformo con abrazarte fuertemente...Espero que les guste nwn


_**Lo que significas para mí**_

_**Hola aquí les traigo un fic de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Shakugan me refiero al pequeño Khamsin. No me gusto mucho que lo mataran al final de la serie y he visto que no hay fics de el en español. Por eso aquí tienen, este fic esta relacionado de mi fic que no he subido "La flame haze legendaria". Espero que le gusten nwn**_

_**Disclamer:Shakugan no Shana no me pertenece, si lo fuera Khamsin estaría vivo uou.**_

**POV Khamsin**

El miedo es una de esas cosas que nunca he podido erradicar, desde pequeño el miedo a estado presente en mi vida de miles de maneras diferentes, era ese miedo el que me hace ser como soy, un tanto desconfiado un tanto rudo.

Pero tu has limado lentamente todas esas asperezas que había en mi interior, tu y tu voz que siempre es cálida tan llena de matices, tu y esa alma llena de bondad, no creo poder nunca externar lo que siento cuando me dedicas una sonrisa, una sonrisa solo para mi, una de esas sonrisas que provocan que mi corazón lata desbocado.

Y me da terror perderte, que en alguna de estas batallas te pierda, no lo soportaría, por eso me dedico a estar contigo día y noche, por que se que algún día tu querrás hacer tu vida lejos de mi, por que yo no soy para ti más que un amigo más.

Contigo he aprendido tantas cosas, aprendí a sonreír, aprendí a confiar, recupere la confianza en el mundo, pues encontré a alguien que era capaz de mirarme a los ojos sin temor, alguien que confía en mi ciegamente, sin importar la situación, sabes que jamás te abandonare.

Pero no creo que seas capaz de saber el por que, no creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, de lo importante que eres para mi, por eso me desespero cuando estamos peleando y por mi culpa te lastiman, por eso entreno tanto para así protegerte, lo hago todo por ti, por que antes de mi, antes de mi existencia me importa la tuya.

Por que estas conmigo sin preguntar, por que confías en mi sin exigir respuestas, por que lo único que esperas de mi es mi amistad, por que cuando me veo reflejado en tus orbes aguamarinas todo pierde sentido para mi y solo importas tu.

Por que eres mi mañana, con tu voz tan cantarina, con tu manera de ser tan espontanea con tu sonrisa tan limpia, por que eres mi tarde, con tus constantes quejas, con tu manera de meterte en problemas, de mirar la comida con reverencia, eres mi noche, con tu respiración pesada, con tu sonrisa cansada, con tu voz somñolienta con tus labios entre abiertos.

Pero también eres mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles, y no te das cuanta de que me muero de celos de la manera en que aquellos chicos te miran al pasar, de la forma en que Kenji te mira, quisiera borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo, pero me contengo, mientras observo como te mira y como lo miras tu a él, no te has dado cuenta, pero tras tus peleas contra aquel personaje entre tus entrenamientos, en el fondo te sientes atraída hacia él.

Y yo no puedo hacer nada, solo estar a tu lado, para evitar que te toque, mientras tú no quieres que te toque, pero me consumo de solo pensar que en algún momento tu querrás que te toque, entonces yo me acabare, Khamsin Nbh'w se quedara solo, y no podré hacer nada.

Chizuru, deseo con todo mi corazón que puedas ver más haya, hasta que encuentres mi razón, hasta que te des cuenta de lo que tu significas para mi.

-"Sabia que te encontraría aquí"- Tu voz llega hasta mi y me doy cuenta de que he estado mucho tiempo perdido en mis pensamientos

-"Ah,¿Donde estabas?"- te pregunto, aun que se la respuesta Sakai Yuuji vino por ti esta mañana para decirte algo importante y tu lo seguiste dejándome atrás herido

-"¿Estas molesto?"- Preguntas mirándome fijamente, de aquella manera adorable que me desarma por completo

-"¿Tendría que estarlo?"- te pregunto, mientras observo la sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro

-"No tienes"- dices sentándote en el pasto sonriendo contenta.

-"Ah,¿Y que era eso que Sakai quería decirte?"- Pregunto por que detesto ignorar las cosas que te pasan.

-"Ja ja, no lo vas a creer Khamsin, quería que lo acompañara a comprar algo para Shana-Chan"- dices, el nudo en mi interior se afloja.

-"No sabia que estaban juntos"- digo sentándome también en el pasto

-"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Khamsin"- dices tu, sin mirarme solo observando las luces de la ciudad.

-"¿Ha, que te refieres?"- Preguntó mirándote fijamente

-"Es tarde será mejor dormir"- me dices sonriéndome

-"Chizuru"- digo intentando que me des una explicación, pero simplemente sigues caminando me resigno a seguirte, te detienes de pronto, haciéndome chocar con tu espalda, y golpear el suelo con mi trasero, te giras a verme, hay algo extraño en tus ojos, un brillo que nunca antes había visto.

-"Siempre estarás conmigo verdad Khamsin?"- Preguntas de pronto.

-"Claro que si"- digo, entonces siento tu abrazo a mi alrededor.

-"¿Lo prometes?"- te escucho preguntar con voz débil y quebrada

-"Por siempre Chizuru"- Te contesto

Y es verdad, estaré contigo por siempre, mientras aun me permitas estarlo, por que lo que tu significas para mi es la eternidad, te Amo Chizuru y no importa si aun no te has dado cuenta, te lo diré, algún día, hoy me conformo con abrazarte fuertemente.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Me salió un poco diferente al carácter de Khamsin ¿cierto? OwO. Aparte de que Bloody desde cuando quería que hiciera un fic de KhamsinxChizuru se les hace una pareja muy tierna (Chizuru es mi OC) y quiere que haga también un Lemon con ellos. Que se le puede hacer ella es una gran fan del shota u-u._

**Kenji es en realidad Seirei no Hebi en su forma humana, para ayudar a los protagonistas del peligro que sucede en mi fic.**

_Manden review si es buena, mala, ¿pésima? Hasta luego XD_


End file.
